


Proud

by Panda77777



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Military Training, Pride, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal spies on Face during sniper training</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a picture challenge on the H/F Yahoo Group.

He watches his boy from a distance, he knows he shouldn’t be there and Face would certainly have something to say if he knew he was spying on him. But he has to be there, this is part of his boy’s life he wouldn’t miss this for the world.  
  
His boy has fought long and hard to get here, not all marksmen can get into the Sniper School here at Benning.  He knows he would have never been accepted; yes he’s good with a rifle but not as good as his boy.  He’s proud to say that he’s seen his boy hit targets most marksmen and even some snipers would miss.  The boy’s ability with a rifle or with any weapon has got them out of some sticky situations.  His aim is true.   
  
That boy of his is a natural and he can hold up his hands and say he spotted it first and he was the one to spend the time nurturing such a raw talent.  None of the kid’s previous C.Os could spot talent even if it jumped out and bit them on the ass, but he’s pleased they didn’t because that would have meant he wouldn’t now have his boy in his life and in his bed.  None of them knew how to deal with or wanted to spend the time dealing with a troubled baby ranger.  Plus he’s sure Face was testing them, pushing them until they moved him onto the next one, until however he was thrown at him, the last chance they had said.  The brat had tried all that crap on him but it hadn’t worked, after all he can out plan and out manoeuvre the greatest of military minds, so a brat just trying to find a place where he belonged wasn’t going to be a problem.  He is after all the top dog, the alpha in alpha unit and a bratty baby ranger who can behave like a 5 year old was not a match for him. However Face had other ideas and he can honestly say the brat turned his hair grey but unlike the other’s he hung in there and is now the one reaping the rewards.   
  
He’s not the only one who can see potential; Russ knows the advantages of having a high calibre sniper under his command, a sniper at his beckon call.  He knows that the General has made it clear to the powers that be that Face stays with them once he graduates.  The teams have troubleshooters, either marksmen or sharpshooter not snipers, who normally work alone or with spotters and are placed under a different command.  However with Face’s track record he knows it helped with them agreeing to the Generals demand.  But the powers that be have made it clear that if Lieutenant Peck graduates he must be available for solo missions.  This arrangement suits him just fine and god help anybody who tries to go back on their word once they realise just how good he is and try to remove his boy from his side.   
  
He knows the General has a soft spot for Face, he’s not blind. He’s seen Russ looking and seen that hand linger a fraction to long on the kid’s shoulder. He’s not worried Russ of all people knows how important Face is to him.  There old friends going back to a time when he was his Lt, no, he’s not worried the General would never betray him.   
  
It’s not been easy for his boy, unfortunately his reputation precedes him and he knows at the beginning there were whispers about how Face had got into the school. It would have been so easy to put every one of them in their place and let them know how Face deserved to be there just as much as they did.  It was hard but he had to let it slide, Face wouldn’t have appreciated his interference, how many times has his boy told him that he can fight his own battles, after all he’s done it all his life.  It breaks his heart when he thinks about that, what his boy must have been through but Face has always been a fighter no matter what life has thrown at him.  But that’s not the case anymore and Face no longer has to fight alone, as he will always be there; standing right by his side and together they can take on anything life may throw at Face. But as so many times before he watched the flinch that if you didn’t know what to look for you could easily miss and then one of the kid’s many masks suddenly fell into place.  They have all had to eat their words as his boy has proven shot after shot why he has every right to be there.   
  
He can see his boy now lying there, one of the select few, the instructor kneeling by his side as he takes aim for another shot.  His boy hasn’t missed once and he can see from his position the instructor patting his boy on the shoulder when he hits the target again and again.  His boy lives for the praise having been starved of it as a child and even a simple pat on the back means so much to him.  He’s not jealous that someone else is touching his boy; no he can see from his boy’s body language that it has no meaning for him but simply a pat on the back.  If it had been him his boy would leaned into it and he would get a real smile, not forced or fake but the smile that warms his heart every time he see it.   
  
He’s come so far, from a troubled teenager to a brilliant intelligent young man and one of the best rangers that he’s had the honour of serving with.  He looks so handsome every inch a ranger dressed in his ACU, hat shading his head, shades covering those blue eyes and a smooth chin.  Face has been trying the stubble look lately says it makes him look older and he must admit it’s suits him but the stubble rash is taking some getting used to.   
  
He has to smile to himself, snipers he thought were meant not to be seen but they have them wearing fatigues better suited for a jungle or wooded areas but lying in a sand pit, should have had them wearing their DCU.  He knows they are only on a firing range on an army base in Benning but still in a real combat situation it could be a matter of life and death. Maybe he’s too much of a perfectionist when it comes to training but good training will keep them alive. That is why his team has the best mission success over any other alpha team.  He has to stop himself from having words with the instructors.   
  
Looking at his boy, the love of his life, he can’t be more proud. He saw the potential from the very start and now that troubled baby ranger has morphed into Lieutenant Templeton Arthur Peck, Special Forces Ranger and soon to be sniper.   
  
The end!

 


End file.
